After the Battle
by its-sora
Summary: Complete! KH2 SPOILERS! SoraXRiku After defeating the leader of the Organization, the boys returned home to their island. Life for the two only gets harder as they realize that being a teenager in your own world is much harder than being a hero in other w
1. Prologue

IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT KH2, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU GET SPOILED!

Hey Guys!

I don't own KH!

See you on Saturday!

* * *

Prologue

_Two years. _

_That's how long ago it was. _

_Two years. _

_I can't believe I'm still with you, or that we even made it out alive. Everyday I wake up to your smiling face, your laughter and your kisses. You returned my love, you always returned it. No matter what. _

_Maybe that's because you live the way you do, you know, by following your heart. I find now, that I'm looking back to that time, that maybe following your heart wasn't always the best route, but you took it anyway. You lost part of yourself first, then your memories were messed around with and you had to deal with finding yourself all over again. _

_Yet…_

_You always smiled. When things seemed their hardest, or when you were truly upset, you still ALWAYS smiled. I never understood that, because I could never smile during that time, not once. _

_Then, you found me. You assumed at first, assumed that I was the man who made your life hell, until our hands connected. I never understood how you and Kairi could see my heart under that shell, but you did, and for that, I am truly grateful. _

_I know what you're thinking. I AM grateful. I find that everyday I wake up to your beautiful face that all I want to do is tell the world how great you are. Tell them how you saved me and the inhabitants of this world, along with many others…_

_Tell them how much I love you…_

_So, on this day, two years ago, I was found. On this day, I realized I loved you…On this day…_

_I became whole, Sora._

* * *

REVIEW Please! 


	2. August

IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT KH2, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.

I don't own KH.

Hope you guys like it!

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter One- August

Sora stood in front of small home, the setting sun on the suburban middle island of Destiny Islands. The boy sighed, his Keyblade tucked safely at his back, a small note from the king in his hands, regarding everything that had happened. Sora took in a deep breath and walked up the steps to the front door, opening it.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Sora, the familiar smell of oranges reaching his nose. A sound from the kitchen on the right caught his attention and a short woman with sandy blonde hair came out, running, her blue-green eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sora!" The women said, as her son took off his shoes at the door. He looked different, older, mature, but his eyes were definitely filled with light of a child. Sora's mother ran up to him and hugged him, as if he were going to leave again.

"Sora! My baby boy…," Cried the mother, her tears slipping onto the fabric of her son's magical clothes. Sora hugged his mother back, noticing some grey hairs streaking the blonde.

_Oh mom, I'm so sorry…_

Sora's mother held him back to look at him properly, tears still leaking out of her eyes.

"Look at you…all grown up…" Sora's mom hugged him again, tighter. Sora thought the air in his lungs was beginning to dissipate.

"Uh…Mom…You're suffocating me…"

Sora's mom let go, smiling and wiping her tears away. She placed her hands on her hips, grinning.

"Sora! I am going to fix you the best meal on this island! One fit for a king! I want to hear all about where you have been! You go upstairs and change out of those clothes! You look too skinny dear! Did you eat a thing this past year?"

Sora sighed as his mother reentered the kitchen with a new vigor chattering away. Sora walked up the stairs before him and too the first room on the right, opening the door.

Everything was the exact same way it was left one year ago. Sora took the Keyblade out of his belt and smiled at it, leaning in against the wall. Flopping down on the first real bed (_his_ bed) that he had seen in months, Sora smiled contently.

"It's so good…to be home…" Sora sighed again and his eyes closed, his battle worn body taking a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Riku walked inside his house, the familiar wet stone smell filling his nostrils. The last time Riku had seen his father was the night before he left…the fight was still vivid in his mind.

"_You aren't going anywhere Riku Kurushi Hikari!" screamed the voice of his father. _

"_Like hell I'm not! I'm going whether you like it or not!" yelled the fifteen year old as thunder clapped outside. _

"_The raft…" Riku jumped out of the window, landing softly on the ground. _

"_RIKU GET BACK HERE!" _

Riku sighed greatly as he heard his old man come down the stairs noisly.

"Dad…I'm home…"

Riku's father was a big time executive on the main island, but if one could see him now, they would have immediately thought he was some beggar, with his straggly black hair, beard and gaunt aqua eyes.

"Ri…ku?" asked the man, swaying on the spot.

"Yeah, dad, it's me…" Riku sounded less than enthused to see his father like this. The man practically ran over to him, his eyes wild.

"You…" Riku backed away into the door wear they kept their shoes, the smell of alcohol overwhelming his senses.

"Boy…you left and ruined everything…" said the man, growling, "Just like that bitch of a mother you had…Just think you can up and leave without a word, huh?"

Riku glared at the man for saying anything so degrading about his mother. His mother died of an illness when he was just a boy, but when she was alive, she was the best wife and mother she could be, even when it was mostly her son and her.

"You shut up…" Riku said, angrily, "Mom was good to us…she was damned good for marrying a man like you…"

Riku's father yelled and brought clammy hand across his son's face, forcing the boy to fall over clumsily. Riku looked up at the man in shock, holding a hand to his bruising face. Never, in all the times had the two butted heads, had the father hit the son. Maybe it was overwhelming, or maybe it was that Riku knew he didn't have to take it, but the boy got up and stormed out, heading down the dirt path, never looking back at the Hikari household.

* * *

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" His mother yelled up the stairs, "Sora?"

Sora stirred awake, rolling over, trying to will his hungry stomach back to sleep. After another loud growl, Sora sat up as his mother opened the bedroom door.

"Sora Kaze! Get up, you lazy bum!"

Sora grinned at his mother, getting up. The minute he started to stretch, he heard a tap on the window. Sora, always the curious one, crawled across the bed and opened the window to see Riku looking up at him, a bruise on the boys face. The minute Sora saw his best friend; he closed the window and ran past his mother, downstairs and out of the house.

Riku walked over to Sora as the boy asked what happened, why wasn't he at home? Wasn't his father happy to see him?

Riku pointed to his face. "Obviously not…"

Sora brought a hand up to the older boy's chin, turning the head gently. Riku felt heat rise to his face as the brunette checked the bruise.

"It's swelling…" Sora muttered, grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him into the house.

"Come on, you're staying with us tonight…" Sora stated, firmly, "Mom will enjoy the company and we've got to get you ice…"

Riku smiled softly. "Thank you, Sora…"

The words fell on deaf ears, as Sora ranted about Riku's father, the fact Riku probably said something he shouldn't have and the fact that Riku needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes, so things like this wouldn't happen.

Upon reaching the inside again, Sora's mother greeted them with a smile, the generous notion forgotten when she saw Riku.

"_Riku_! What happened!" The woman took the boy's hand from Sora, checking over his face, "Oh Riku, don't tell me you mouthed off to Hikari-san…" Riku smiled sheepishly, glad for the relief he felt in this house.

"I'm sorry, Hana-san," said Riku. The women sighed, smiling at him.

"Well, I've made plenty of food for the both of you…I had a feeling you might be coming over…." Hana began, heading back into the kitchen, Riku in tow, "You know, you both have gotten too skinny! Whoever you were with didn't feed you, did they!"

Sora sighed greatly, looking after the last sliver strand falling into the kitchen. It looked like Riku would be with them for awhile.

_It's not fair…_Sora thought, gazing up at the ceiling, _He's already been through too much…don't make him go through more…

* * *

_

After the affair that Hana Misonai called 'dinner' and the long explanation about what exactly happened to them, the boys were set to the task of trying on clothes. In reality, the task was just set to Sora, who would throw things that were too tight or too short to Riku, who threw them in a trash bag on the floor. Riku sat on the chair at Sora's desk, as the half naked boy pulled on another pair of red shorts.

Riku laughed at Sora again, who looked down to see that the shorts fell to his thigh, much shorter than they had been over a year ago. Sora blushed, taking off the shorts and standing in his black boxers, throwing them at Riku's head.

"Shut up and put that ice pack back on your face," Sora demanded, turning back to his wardrobe, pulling out some white t-shirts. Riku threw the shorts in the 'doesn't fit' pile and lazily put the said ice pack on his sore face.

Sora tried one of the shirts, noticing that it was one thing that _did _still fit, silently taking it off and throwing it into the pile. Riku noticed that Sora's body was built far more than his black outfit betrayed, taut stomach trimmed of all baby fat. Riku felt a blush come to his face while he stared, not quite understanding why he couldn't stop.

Sora must have noticed, because he got another pair of shorts in the face.

"Stop gawking, you pervert…" Sora said, but his voice lacked any real venom, sounding exasperated, "How's the bruise?"

Riku pulled off the ice pack, tentatively poking his face.

"It's alright, I've had worse…"

Sora looked at him with the utmost sympathy, a look Riku had never seen on him. Sora looked sad, but mostly tired, like the world was never going to get better, no matter how many times he tried to fix it.

"Don't look at me like that…" snapped Riku, sympathy being the last thing he wanted.

Sora sighed a few quiet minutes later, pulling on a previously tried on pair of dark blue shorts and a white shirt, gently yanking out his crown pendant from underneath the cotton.

Riku watched as Sora stuffed the clothes unceremoniously in a trash bag, tying it up, and tossing it out in the hall.

"Alright mom, I have about five pairs of shorts and about ten shirts!"

"I was afraid of that," Hana replied back, "We will just have to go shopping tomorrow! Riku will need some clothes too! He's grown up so much that I'm sure none of his clothes fit!"

Riku felt his face burn again, opening his mouth in protest, but Sora's loud voice beat him to the punch.

"Me too," Sora stated, "He needs clothes if he's going to stay here! Will Dad be at the island tomorrow?"

Hana laughed loudly at Sora's excited tone. Sora's father, Halen Misonai, was a hardworking individual who built the sun panels that collected the energy for the islands. All the power from the islands was from solar energy, and Hikari Industries was the main corporation for collecting energy. In essence, Sora's father worked for Riku's father, but he was very low on the chain.

"We'll see Sora! I think he's staying on the main island for the rest of the week to help build another sun panel!"

Sora's excitement was evident as he said his response, smiling at Riku. The smile left the boy quickly, looking down. The sad look had returned.

"Sora…I'm fine…I hate to have your—" Sora interrupted him. Riku didn't want to be rude, imposing on a family who worked very hard for their money. Even though the Misonai's lived comfortably now, Sora's parents had a child when they were very young, before they were both out of school. Needless to say, Sora's childhood wasn't filled with a lot of presents and gifts. They weren't poor, but they just weren't as rich as some of the other people in the island. Riku didn't want to force himself onto the family, especially since they already let him in their home whenever he came over.

"Riku," Sora started, walking towards him, checking the bruise for himself, "I'm not having you go back there if this is how you are going to come out. I don't care if it was just a small tiff, not about what you said with that attitude of yours. He still hit you. You're his son…and…you don't deserve that."

Riku had never appreciated his best friend more at that moment then his entire life. Sora suddenly seemed so mature, so much older than the grinning kid that had this Sora had taken place of.

_When did you grow up…so fast…_

Some feeling between them was growing, deep within. Ever since Sora grabbed his hand and practically broke down in front of him, saying he looked for Riku everywhere. Since Sora helped him escape the darkness, since Sora smiled at him and reached out his hand, telling him to come on, it was time to go home.

Sora…all his mind could think about was Sora. Sora looked into his eyes, giving him a quizzical look.

"Stop looking at me like that…" Sora said, making Riku blink, wondering what look he was giving Sora that would make him say that, "It's giving me the creeps…"

Riku smirked, his aqua eyes narrowing, adopting a baby voice. "What, do I cweep wittle Sowa out?"

Sora blushed embarrassingly.

"No!"

Riku laughed when he had an ice pack slammed back on his face, and as Sora stormed out, pouting. The sliver haired boy's laughter died as Sora let out a frustrated cry when his mother started laughing, feeling his stomach being strangely empty, even though he ate a ton for dinner.

_What is this feeling?

* * *

_

Sora normally slept so peacefully, but tonight, with Riku in the bed beside him, he found that sleeping was most definitely not coming to him anytime soon. All he could do is stare at the older boy while he slept, moonlight spilling on his pale features from the open window.

The fifteen year old looked over to the window and saw said moon, full as could be. Sora sighed, flopping over; the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around and making it feel strangely empty.

_Why_…, Sora pleaded to the deity that either really loved him, or loved to make fun of him, _why did mom have to fill up the guest room with her teaching stuff? Why did I even suggest we share the bed…?_

Sora looked back over to see Riku's eyes half open, staring at him.

"Would you quit moving around so much?" snapped Riku, half asleep, "You could wake up the dead with all that moving…"

Sora had a quip to answer back, but decided that Riku was probably much better at ass-kicking half asleep than he was when he was fully coherent, so he bit his tongue.

"Sorry…"

It was all he could manage before Riku let out a soft mumble and went back to sleep, draping an arm over the brunette.

"So you don't move…" he mumbled, going back to sleep.

Sora felt heat rise up in his entire body, knowing his face was probably the color of that jumpsuit he used to wear. The Keyblade Master tried to move, but fear of getting beat up by a very grumpy Riku was preventing him from really trying. Sora relaxed a bit, looking over at him. The boy realized that he liked the warmth between them, and the fact that Riku was comfortable enough with him to lay in the same bed.

Sora finally sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep before the shopping day he was quite sure was going to be hell tomorrow. The boy shuffled a bit closer to his friend as a cold ocean breeze blew in.

But only a _bit _closer…


	3. September

A/N: I was really beginning to think that I would never get this chapter up. Lots of things happened...like me losing all contol of the internet on my laptop. It went psycho, but I think it's okay now.

Sorry, I'm gonna admit, this chapter is CRAP. Please don't tell me it is, I know. You always gotta get the crap chapters out of the way first, right?

I don't own KH.

* * *

Chapter 2- September

"Oh mi gawd, did you see Riku? He's gotten so much hotter!"

"I know! That long sliver hair…"

"Those beautiful green eyes…"

"What about Sora? Did you see him come in with him today?"

"Totally! He grew up a lot in that year he was gone!"

"Yes! He still looks as cute as he did then though!"

"I know!"

Kairi passed the throng of girls who began debating on which guy they would ask out this year, and why. Rolling her eyes, she came up to the two boys in question, leaning up against the blue lockers of Destiny Island High, laughing loudly with each other. Both had on the standard boy's uniform of black pants, white button up shirt and blue plaid tie, in Sora's case. Riku had his hair pulled back in a simple, low ponytail, with no tie on his shirt.

Sora's shoes were the most amazing part of his ensemble, because for once he wasn't wearing those yellow and black ones, but a simple pair of black clogs. Kairi returned their smiles as she opened her locker.

"Sleep well?" Sora asked, his head poking around the corner of the door. Kairi nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, did you?" Sora grinned at her, but Kairi noticed that there was something forced about his grin. Under his blue eyes she could see faint circles.

"Yep!"

The first month back at home had proven to Sora and Riku that they had a lot more catching up to do than they thought. After meeting with the principal, taking about a million placement tests and talking with the principal again, it was decided that the boys needed to catch up on the classes they missed their first year. Riku got lucky and didn't have to make up quite as much as Sora, who was splitting freshmen and sophomore classes in his A and B days, respectively.

This was something that worried Kairi and Riku; that Sora had once again managed to take on more than he could handle. Again and yet again, Sora still smiled, saying that he was fine, that things were going smoothly.

Kairi gave Riku another significant look, him just smiling sadly back as Sora bounced away to his first class.

"Riku, I can't get him to say anything…He just…" Kairi began, as the fell into step with each other.

"Smiles and says everything's fine? Yea, he's been doing that to me too…" he said, looking into the window of the class Sora just went into, watching him greet Tidus and Wakka loudly, the boys slapping hands in a high five.

Kairi sighed as they walked past, Sora's voice carrying into the hall.

"Yeah! I did the homework! I can help you if you want!"

_Yes, but who is going to help you Sora…

* * *

_

Sora smiled as he walked into his mother's teaching room, the sun pouring in from all the windows around it. An old piano of his grandfather's was against the far wall. He padded silently over to it, sitting on the bench. His finger brushed the keys, smiling at how they were still in perfect tune, ever since that day he asked his mother to teach him piano.

"_Hey momma, can you teach me that pretty song?" _

"_Yes, Sora, and lots of other pretty songs too, if you would like to learn…" _

"_Yep!" _

It was going on about nine years since he had started playing piano and of course one year that he hadn't practiced at all. He placed his fingers onto the white and black keys, softly beginning the first song he could remember. It was soft and slow, picking up slowly to go only little faster.

Closing his eyes, Sora let his thoughts carry on as he automatically carried his fingers over the keys.

_I shouldn't be doing this…I should be studying…_He thought, as the door creaked open to reveal Riku, Sora obviously too involved with his thoughts to become distracted, _I need to study so I'm not up late again…like last night…_

Riku walked up and placed a cup of tea on the piano as Sora's little song ended abruptly.

"I came over to see if you had that book of mine, the geometry one," Riku replied to the quizzical look, "And Hana-san sent me up with tea…she said you had a nightmare last night…"

Sora immediately cursed his mother and her telling Riku everything about him. He didn't really want Riku to know that he had been having nightmares about the battle with Xemnas, his worries about what could've gone wrong clouding his subconscious judgment, producing said nightmares.

Sora smiled at him weakly, his body tired all of the sudden.

"Its ok—"

Riku gave him a significant look. "No, it's not. You're lying, I can tell…"

Sora immediately looked down, his throat tight. Images of the previous dreams flooded into his mind once more and took over his senses. Xemnas had slammed that sword into Riku's back, but this time, Riku didn't make it…he fell, fell hard to the ground, blood pooling around his pale frame as he smiled at Sora.

_Beat him for me….alright, Sora?_

Sora felt the same tears that he cried the night before fall down his cheeks. Moments later, a warm hand was on his cheek, pulling his face upward.

"You know…Sora…" Riku whispered, "I was gonna stay here tonight…if you want me to…Hana-san already told me I needed to…"

"Why?" Sora whispered worriedly.

"Halen-san told her to tell me that Dad's coming home from the business trip…and not in a pleasant mood. It was something about the company being taken from less capable hands…"

Sora let out a low whistle, then nodded.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

_The sword was pointed low at his shoulder, yellow malicious eyes glaring down upon him; the same eyes that had done so one year ago. Helpless…Alone…worried…Was this how it was going to end? He could feel his blood from the wound on his cheek leaking down his face. The sword came up; ready for the final blow…he closed his eyes in anticipation…_

_But it never came…_

_The familiar noise of weapons clashing opened his eyes, taking in the image of Riku sprawled before him, his sword clashed with his opponents. A hand on his chest pushed him back and he fell, looking forward to see his enemy's second sword connect with Riku's back, the boy crying out. Sora regained his balance and ran to his friend, grabbing the Keyblade that was held out to him. Riku fell down hard, bright red blood filling Sora's senses. _

"_Riku! Riku! RIKU!" _

Sora was thrashing in his sleep. Riku held onto him as a hand was holding on to his shoulder. He had come over from his room, (the guest room had been fixed up by Hana just for him) to see what all the screaming was about. The older boy immediately went to the boy when he saw him in such a state, trying to shake him awake. The brunette had just latched on to his upper on, his grip tight.

"Riku! Riku! RIKU!" Sora screamed; his blue eyes opening, wild and scared. Riku looked at him with worry, immediately saying:

"It's alright, I'm here….I'm alive…"

Sora immediately sat up and embraced the boy, something that surprised Riku greatly. The empty feeling had returned to his stomach as Sora cried onto his bare chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Sora said, crying, "I couldn't save you…."

Riku pulled him back at the boy cried, tears staining his face. The sliver haired boy made him look him in the eye, the blue depths fill with fear and regret.

"Sora, don't you _ever_ say that you are sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about…What's happened has happened and we made it out okay…"

"But…what if…"

Riku placed a slender finger on the boys pale lips.

"No. No more what ifs….No more nightmares. I'm alive. Kairi's alive. You are fine. You're at home, with me…"

Sora's eyes drooped sleepily, him leaning into Riku.

"With you…"

Riku lay him back down, lying down on the bed with him. The empty feeling remained in his stomach, this time replacing it with butterflies. Riku really wanted to understand this feeling he got whenever he was this close to Sora. He didn't understand why he felt so complete with the boy, nor did he understand why he always felt the need to be close to him.

It was all very confusing, the feelings. Riku wanted to spend every moment with Sora, to laugh and cry with him, to smile, to hug him when he felt sad…like they used to be when they were kids. He looked down at the sleeping form of his friend, who was now smiling softly, curled up in his arms. The older teen felt heat rise up onto his face.

Riku was beginning to wonder one fact, one life changing thought that could alter all those thoughts completely…

Was he falling in _love_ with Sora?

* * *

X3 Review, por favor!

P.S. Sora playing piano was inspired by Josh Barren's arragments of some of the KH music on piano. They are really pretty if you haven't listened to them. 3


	4. October

Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it's been a bit since I updated last! I've been so busy with work and all that I haven't a clue what I'm doing. At all.

There's a bit of angst in this chapter, but it all resolves in the end.

Replies:

**SoraKeyblader:** I'm not telling you what happens! You have to play the game like the rest of us and gain that perfect moment of RikuXSora-ness. I'm glad you like this story though!

**roysriza: **Well, you begged so, here you go! I'm glad you like it!

**kingdomhearts222**: I LOVE Riku's long hair! I think it looks so good on him and I believe he would wear it up for school. (Probably cause the principal and Sora made him X3). Please keep reading!

**Something Dystfuctional: **umm...okay...that's the first time someone has ever called me a tease...X3

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 3- October

Sora leaned over to see Kairi's Halloween Party outline, written out in her nice curvy handwriting. The three were at their usual lunch table by the window, Riku eating his homemade lunch quietly while the two conversed about the party, their own lunches finished, trash lying out in front of them. Halloween was only one week away from today and Kairi hadn't picked out costumes for them yet. It was something Selphie and Kairi prided themselves in every year since red head's appearance.

"Riku can't dress up as _that_…" Sora said; his nose crinkling up as he pointed to the costume ideas written under Riku's name.

"Yeah, but he said no to space man, clown, and sadly, fairy princess…." Kairi said, placing her head in her hands.

"But those are _creepy_…"

Riku leaned forward to see that Sora was pointing to the word 'vampire'. Riku smiled and noticed that it wasn't in Kairi's handwriting, but Selphie's.

"Sounds good, I like that idea…"

Kairi's head shot up. "Excuse me? Say that again?" Sora was looking at Riku with disbelief and mild horror. Riku smiled and took a swig of his water.

"I said," Riku stated, placing his water down, "I like that idea….I'll dress up as a vampire for your party Kai…"

Kairi immediately stuck a finger in Sora's face, which made him start suddenly.

"I WIN," Kairi yelled, "I _told _you he would go for the vampire idea. Pay up."

Sora rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket, taking out some munny for Kairi and slamming into her hand. Riku laughed out loud.

"Sora, do you think you could win at anything…"

Sora smiled at Riku. While he said nothing, he grabbed Riku's trash, along with his and Kairi's. Riku looked at Kairi, who was smiling at him too.

"What…," said Riku, "What are you smiling for?"

"Hey, Riku, can we come over to your house?"

Sora was back, this time with Selphie. Riku felt the red flag warning go up in his head and looked at the three smiling at him.

"Uh…yeah, Dad's not supposed to be home till tomorrow…Why…."

"No reason," Selphie mused, grinning, "We just wanted to try on what we made you…."

"Made me!"

Sora sat down beside him now, his grin practically covering his face. "What's wrong, Riku scared of a little costume?" He taunted. Riku smirked at him.

"No."

Sora's grin turned into a soft smile. "Your house it is then." The brunette got up and walked away, Riku watching him wave goodbye over his shoulder.

"You know….You've got to stop looking at him like that," Kairi said, gathering her things, "He's bound to notice one day…."

Riku looked at the girl. Kairi always understood more about people then she let on, but this time, she seemed to hit the nail on the head, and bluntly so.

"What do I look like when I'm looking at Sora?" He questioned, turning up an eyebrow. Kairi smiled down at him.

"You look like you love him…."

With that, she walked away, leaving Riku sitting at the white table, starting after her in shock.

* * *

Riku was plagued with his mixed up feelings all through Geometry class, the only class he had with Sora. Every time Riku would look at him, Sora would look back and smile at him cutely, making the older boy blush.

_I don't love Sora….I don't love Sora...I like girls…Girls…_

At that very moment, a silent giggle was in the back of the room and Riku turned his head slightly to see two younger girls looking at him. They blushed and turned to each other, giggling again. Riku could've sworn he heard an "Oh my gawsh, he so looked at me!"

_God, they are so annoying…Sora wouldn't…No. No. No! _

Riku heavily set his head desk, gaining a sore spot after a loud 'thud'. The class looked up at him, the teacher stopping his lesson.

"Mr. Hikari, are you alright," Said the smooth voice of the math teacher "Would you like to go to the infirmary?"

Riku really wanted to say: _Unless the infirmary can tell me how to tell my best friend, who's a guy, that I love him in a completely non-platonic way, then YES, I would love to go! _

Instead, Riku brought up his head, mumbling a 'no'. Sora was looking at him worriedly, but smiled at him when Riku smiled reassuringly at him. Even if Sora never loved him back, it was always nice to be close to him.

For now, at least…

* * *

Sora helped Riku tie on a tight leather shirt, courtesy of Selphie, around the back. In front of them, the girls were turned around with their backs facing them, giggling like crazy. The pants Riku had on were also tight, black and leather, forming around his hips perfectly. Where in the world did Selphie get this stuff?

Riku knew for a fact that he really didn't want to know.

"There!" Sora said, tying the last strap of the shirt around his back. The shirt (well, if you could call it that) was black and sleeveless, with blood red straps around the back, keeping it in place. It ended right above his belly button, allowing enough skin to be shown. Sora told the girls to turn around and they excitedly did so. Both immediately swooned.

"Riku, it's _perfect_." Kairi said, looking at him, "You have to wear that…"

"I'm _not_ wearing this!" Riku said, indignant, hoping that his father wouldn't come home to see him in this state, "It's too tight, and it's really annoying. Honestly, a guy wouldn't wear this!"

Sora grinned at him. "I would, if I knew I could make it look as good as you do, Riku…"

The three gaped and looked at Sora, who just blushed.

"Uh….I mean…me….uh….its….." Sora stammered, then recovered, "So, what are we going to do about the teeth and hair?"

_What the hell…_Riku said, looking at the boy, noticing the girls become distracted by the statement, _Good as you do! What's he trying to say?_

_What am I saying? Good as you do! _Sora thought, panic leaking into his brain, _He does look nice in that outfit, but I've seen him right down his boxers before…no…no Sora, stop…you do NOT like your best friend that way…_

"Sora? You okay?" Kairi said looking over, as Selphie tended to a pretty grumpy looking Riku, "You look a little flushed…"

Sora pushed all his thoughts of Riku out of his head to smile at her.

"Yea…Yeah, I'm fine…" Kairi returned his smile as turned back to Riku, who had shushed Selphie. The three looked at him, as he was very still. They all heard the front door slam.

"Shit." Riku grabbed onto Selphie and pushed her towards the door that led to the small balcony, "He's home early."

Kairi and Sora grabbed up their things and went out to the balcony with them. Riku had gotten out a rope ladder he had stashed in a crate. He threw it out over the balcony edge and held on too it as the girls got on it. Sora handed Kairi his things.

"Take this home. Tell mom I'm at Riku's," Sora commanded, Kairi nodding, "She'll know what to do."

"Be careful. Hope he's not gonna be mad…" Kairi went down the ladder and the two watched as she got the ground and ran off with Selphie. Riku looked at Sora.

"Aren't you going to go?" Sora shook his head and grabbed the ladder to pull it up.

"No. I'm staying here with you…"

Riku nodded, knowing that Sora wasn't going to change his mind, and began to pull the ladder up. He could hear his father downstairs in the kitchen, stumbling around.

"He's drunk…I bet he drank right when he got back to the office…" Riku said, gaining a disapproving glare from Sora. Riku and Sora put the ladder back in the crate and Riku covered it with a sheet.

"Damn it, this outfit…."

Sora immediately set to untying it in the back, and Riku was trying to get the pants off at the same time. Unfortunately, when Riku bent down to pull them down, his backside landed right into Sora's crotch, making the younger boy fall over onto the bed, pulling Riku with him by the strap.

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

They landed together on Riku's bed, Riku practically lying on top of Sora, his behind in Sora's mid section. Both boys had furious blushes on their faces, when the door opened roughly. Riku's father looked at them in utter disbelief, his suit a crumpled mess from what looked like a long trip and a horrible walk back from the bar. Pure anger and hatred was on the man's face as Riku jumped off of Sora, who sat up.

"Dad, it's not what you think….Sora was helping me….with…..a costume…."

Kurushi wasn't listening. He stomped into the room, reeking of alcohol, and grabbed Sora roughly by the arm. Sora took in an intake of breath.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, boy?" Kurushi said to Sora, pulling him close.

"Kurushi-san, I….I was helping Riku with his Halloween costume…" Sora said his voice soft. Riku felt anger rise in him, but Sora was looking at him as if to say '_Don't do anything we'll regret_'.

Kurushi shook Sora. "Helping! It seems to me that you were trying to get my son out of that costume…"

Sora looked at him. "I was! It's a complicated costume!" Kurushi was seething with anger, making Riku worry for his friend's safety.

"You…you little tramp. Just like your mother…" Kurushi said, his voice shaking with anger, "You were take advantage of him, weren't you!"

Sora looked seriously hurt at this. Riku looked at Sora, who was between crying and hitting the man. The Keyblade master didn't answer.

"Answer me, faggot!" Riku's father shook him hard, and then brought his fist across Sora's face, sending him to the floor. Riku stood up, boxers and half shirt less.

"DAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Riku screamed. Kurushi looked down at his son as Sora was picking himself up.

"This tramp was trying to take advantage of you!" Kurushi yelled back.

"NO HE WASN'T!" Riku had never been so angry in his life, his whole body shaking, "He was helping me get out of this damned outfit! Don't you DARE hit him!"

Kurushi looked at his boy, and then back as Sora, who was wiping the blood off his lip. Kurushi's eyes lit up with understanding and he looked back at Riku, hard.

"I want you out of this house…," He said, his voice filled with malice, "You think you are so tough that you can just leave home for a year? Then get out and live on your damn own. I don't want you in this house….I don't want to see you or this slut in my house _ever_ again."

The man left the two, Sora practically crying on the floor. Riku adjusted himself, and immediately when to Sora. Riku looked at his friend, noticing purple forming around the under part of his eye.

"Sora…I'm so sorry…"

Sora wiped his eyes quickly, as if he wasn't crying at all. "It's okay Riku, get your stuff packed, your coming with me…."

With that, the boys set to packing a few things that Riku wanted to keep with him and his clothes. After about an hour, they left down the rope ladder, two bags each full of Riku's things, and his back pack. Riku was properly dressed in his school uniform, the costume tucked away in one of the bags. He looked down to Sora and his blackening eye.

"Sora…I'm—," Sora cut him off.

"Riku…It was worth it…for you…"

* * *

"SORA! Oh my gosh, honey, what did you do!"

Hana Misonai ran up to the boys coming to her front step, noticing her son's preemptive black eye. Halen was tailing behind her, leaving Kairi at the front porch, her hands clasped together.

"It's alright, Mom…Really…" Sora said, offering a half smile. Hana grabbed the bags and promptly handed them to Halen, who looked at them with piercing blue eyes. The man's hair was identical to Sora's, light brown and a complete mess.

He looked very young for his age, just like Sora himself. Halen was a man of medium stature, but had a slightly stronger build than Sora, who gained his wiry frame from his mother. Riku could always tell that he was definitely Sora's father because the two looked a lot alike. Halen gave Riku a sharp look.

"What happened," He said sternly.

"Dad….called him a tramp…hit him….only because I had accidentally tripped Sora and fell on top of him…" Riku said quietly, looking down at the ground, "He called him a tramp…."

Riku felt unwanted tears flow down his cheeks for the first time. Halen didn't stand there; he immediately set the bags down and wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug. It wasn't like his mother's hugs, but it was strong and warm, something Riku remembered from days past.

It was a hug from a father…

Riku dropped his bags and hugged Halen back, his tears flowing freely, words spilling out of his mouth.

"He kicked me out! He said he didn't want to see me in that house _ever_ again!"

Halen rubbed Riku's back as he sobbed. The silver haired boy may have acted calm most of the time, but he knew that no matter how calm someone was, the rejection of a parent could hit someone harder than any punch.

That's why he let Riku cry on him, because the boy's own father wouldn't.

* * *

Riku stood in his vampire outfit, watching Kairi run around to greet all her guests with her adoptive father, the mayor, as Sora bounced up and down on his toes. The younger boy was dressed up in black ripped up shorts, a black ripped up shirt, no shoes, a loose black leather collar and dogs ears. Around his eyes was cover up, mostly to conceal the disappearing parting gift from Riku's father.

"Sora, what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"A teenage werewolf," Sora said, happily as Kairi waved to them. She was in a pink frilly dress with a crown on her head. She motioned that she would be just one moment, the two waiting over at the door to go to her actual party, not her fathers.

Riku looked down at Sora, who looked back up at him. Even through the entire make up, Riku could still see the remnants of the black eye from a week earlier.

"Sora…I'm really…"

"Save it…" Sora began quietly, "What's happened has happened. I don't regret staying with you, Riku, ever. It's better he hit me, than you…"

"No…I'm sorry he called you a tramp…" Riku said, looking down. Sora faced forward again to the people, and smiled.

"You know, my mother was only seventeen when she had me?" Sora stated, Riku looking up to him, "She wasn't even out of high school. My father was just graduated when she found out. He was going to go to college, but decided to work for your grandfather instead. Mom had me her senior year of high school. People around here thought that she should've gotten rid of me, put me up for adoption…They also see my family as failures compared to the rest of the island. After mom was pregnant, they called her a tramp for having me out of wedlock…."

Riku finally understood to the reasoning behind the accusations his father made. Sora didn't look sad about what he was saying to Riku, this obviously being the first time Riku had heard the whole story.

"I don't mind though. People can say whatever they want about me. I am who I am, and I know that I've done a lot in just a short amount of time. I know the opinions of the people who _matter_, Riku, and that's more than enough for me..."

Riku smiled at Sora, who smiled right back to him. The two realized at that moment that there was something like love surrounding them. Both wanted nothing more than protect each other, help each other and stay with each other.

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

REVIEW, I SAY! REVIEW!


	5. November

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the lack of update! My life took such a crazy turn and alot of bad things happened! BUT it's okay now and I've got FOUR chapters for all of you readers! 3

The starting of them is...well...not written by me. My dear friend MQ wrote it for the story. So everything that is before the first page break is hers.

Hope you like this and OMG we are nearing the end of AtB! Things aren't looking good for the boys and you will see why after these four chapters! 3 ALSO, all that is the REASON why this is rated 'M'. There will be more, but it will be in MY doing. So, If you can't handle some wet dreams and other things like that STOP READING RIGHT NOW!

If you can, read on.

I don't own KH!

* * *

Chapter 4- November

_Warm and wet and tight ... a mouth, Sora's mouth. He knew without seeing that it was Sora, because only Sora would do something like this, only Sora would do it and it would feel so good ... Riku held as still as he could, breath catching in his throat, balls throbbing between his thighs, wanting release, and just when it was becoming too much, when he was certain he was going to go mad if he didn't come ... _

With a gasp, Riku woke, arching in bed, one hand flying to the erection tenting the boxers he'd borrowed from his best friend, just that morning, but it was too late, he was coming, semen pulsing from the head of his cock, wet and warm and copious from the long week he'd spent in abstinence, feeling awkward about touching himself to a fantasy of Sora, especially while bathing in the boy's shower. Groaning, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, shuddering as he rode the pleasure.

_God, if you can hear me/i _he prayed silently, panting through the last shudders of climax, i _please don't be angry for this. Just let me have this, just this ... I don't want it with anyone else, just him, just like this... _

The only answer he received was the sound of footsteps, pounding up the stairs, growing near. Eyes widening, Riku sat up and reached for the covers with his left hand, his right still clutching his mostly-hard cock through the soiled shorts, but it was too late, the blankets were too tangled and Sora was too fast, the younger boy bursting through the door with a grin on his beautiful face, all flushed and out of breath.

_Oh my God he's looking… no please… he can't see this, I can't lose him ... _

"SORA!" shouted Riku, abandoning the blankets in preference of covering himself as best he could with both hands. "God, Sora, you ... you ..."

Sora's eyes were round as saucers, bigger than Riku had ever seen them before, even when the boy was bugging him to share the chocolate-covered strawberries Kairi had given him.

"Riku?" he said, staring.

_Thanks a fucking lot, God _Riku thought, his heart sinking.

"Sora," he said, "it's not ... I'm ... it was ..."

Sora still wasn't blinking. "Um," he said. "I made love--lunch! Lunch, and it's ... um, ready. Downstairs. Wanted to ... you should eat."

Then he gave his best friend a pained look and bolted; footsteps even louder in their retreat than they had been in their approach. Riku groaned and flopped back on his best friend's bed, wretched and sticky and embarrassed and miserable.

_Bet you think that's funny, don't you_/i He thought. _Make the faggot lose his father and his best friend, see if that teaches him a lesson for liking the wrong kind of person. _

"Ri-ku, come on, I made sandwiches!"

Riku winced. "Yeah, I'm coming," he called; face heating at the meaning of his own words.

_Absolutely fucking hilarious _he thought.

God didn't answer him. Somehow, Riku wasn't surprised.

* * *

End MQ's contribution to AtB. Begin the usual BLAH stuff.

* * *

"Kairi, you don't understand, he called out my name when I came in, and he had…. _stuff_ …all over him!" Sora whispered into the telephone. He was sitting on his bed, his legs curled up to his chest. Kairi was sighing.

"Sora, are you sure?"

"_Yes, _I'm sure," Sora said, his blue eyes narrowing as he was worrying his right ear lobe, "He was really hav-- doing…something….when I came up here to wake him up for lunch…"

Sora didn't want to mention that he knew what he saw was definitely Riku waking up from a wet dream. Kairi might be his best friend, but there were just some things he didn't want to mention to a girl, because it wasn't like Sora hadn't ever woken up in the same embarrassing state as Riku had this morning. Kairi sighed again, this time sounding more exasperated than the time before.

If Riku was having a wet dream, he must of being thinking of someone, but Sora didn't want to even think it was him. Riku's horrified expression from earlier that day reminded him that it was pretty obvious who Riku was thinking about…

Sora felt a blush come up to his cheeks as thoughts led down a dangerous path, trying to clear his head of the impure thoughts of his best friend standing in front of him with nothing on but that arrogant smirk he sometimes wore.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice shook him out of his stupor, "Have you even told him yet!"

Sora remembered the real reason he had called Kairi. After this morning, Sora had complete proof that Riku felt _something _for him, even if it was for pure desire only, it was something. Over the past month of having Riku in his home day in and day out proved to Sora that what he felt for Riku was way beyond just _like_for a best friend.

"Kairi…I can't! He'll probably think I'm kidding him, or that I'm just crazy…he'll look at me like I'm dancing in front of him naked with a paopu covering me…."

Kairi suddenly giggled.

"Maybe he'd like that!'

"KAIRI!"

Kairi continued to chide Sora for his remark, Sora turning every shade red possible. Riku suddenly walked in with a book and handed it back to Sora. Sora stopped talking and was just staring at Riku, who was in nothing but his black bed pants, his sliver locks pulled back into a low bun.

Sora was literally gaping at Riku, the book still being held out to him. The older boy was looking at him with a slightly embarrassed face. Sora couldn't move, nor react to Kairi, who was calling his name.

"Here…" Riku said, dropping the book on the bed and turning, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Sora miraculously gained his voice back. "Y-you w-welcome…"

Riku left, Sora still staring at him as he went, heat still captured in his face. Kairi finally threatened to hang up when he came back to her.

"Sorry, Kai…" Sora said, half moaning, "I can't take this anymore….He is in the same freaking house as me, he eats every meal with me AND we use the same bathroom! I can't take it. I'm just going to forget admitting anything to him and just pounce him one day…"

"Sora!" Kairi didn't sound disgusted, but she did sound surprised that Sora would say something like that.

"I'm serious Kairi. Everyday I wake up and walk downstairs… there he is. I eat cereal after him, I smell his cologne when he leaves the bathroom, I walk to school with him…I freaking see him everywhere! Kai, every time I look at him, I feel like my heart skips a beat. He makes me so happy…That's why I can't tell him…because I know he'll just be disgusted…"

Kairi and Sora sat in silence for a moment. Sora looked at the book that Riku had brought back, smiling at the old cover. It was a small book, with a red cover and it was their favorite childhood story. It was one about two brave knights saving a kingdom from a giant monster that had terrorized the land for years. Sora looked at closer at it as Kairi sighed. Sora suddenly remembered that Riku never borrowed a book from him, especially this certain book.

"Sora…I really think that…"

"That I love him?" Sora said, almost absently into the phone, holding the book in his hand. Kairi seemed surprised as she said:

"Uh…Yeah…Sora…What's going on?"

Sora had a grin on his lips. He got up from his bed and walked to the door with the phone.

"Kairi, Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow!" With that, he hung up, leaving the red head to smile and shake her head at the phone, hanging it up herself. Sora threw his cordless onto the bed, and opened his door. He looked down and saw Riku in the hall, sitting on the floor. The boy was curled up with his head on his knees.

"Riku…what…"

"I was waiting till you were done talking to Kairi…" Riku said, his voice slightly muffled by his position, "I needed to talk to you…"

Sora laughed quietly. "You could've just interrupted; we don't ever talk about much."

"No." Riku said simply, not moving. Had he been out here before he even came in to give Sora the book? Riku finally looked up to him, his face turning a little red.

"Listen, Sora…about this morning….I'm really…."

Sora felt heat rising up onto his face again, looking down at Riku, who was trying very hard to find something interesting about the hall way.

"Sora…I'm really…."

Sora looked down at the book in his hands. He knew that he had seen it before, but he definitely knew that it wasn't one in his limited book collection. Sora opened it up to see a child's handwriting on the inside cover.

_To: Ri-chan_

_From: So-chan _

_Friends forever, Promise! Happy Birthday!_

"I'm sorry…"

At that moment, seeing this book meant more to Sora than any apology Riku would ever utter. Sora didn't see him slid up the wall and start to leave, but stopped him by grabbing his arm. Riku looked back at Sora, who was blushing harder than he had all day.

"I…love…you…" Sora said, quietly. His head was bent so that Riku couldn't see his eyes. The boy looked at him strangely.

"What?"

Sora was shaking, with anger or nerves, Riku didn't know.

"I love you!" Sora said, looking up at him, his eyes wide. Riku was completely taken aback by the statement. The two stood and stared at each other, Sora still holding on to Riku's arm.

Every nerve in Riku's body suddenly seemed to relax. Every worry, every thought, every feeling he had just had just disappeared with his look into hopeful blue eyes. Riku turned to Sora fully and grabbed the brunette's free hand, pulling him close.

Riku didn't say it. He didn't have to. Sora knew what he was trying to say when he gave him the book, when he held him like this. Sora just knew.

That's why, when Riku lifted his chin to plant a kiss on his lips, he smiled. It was a small kiss, Riku pulling back as quickly as he came down. Sora's lips felt slightly tingly from the action, as Riku smiled down at him. Sora pushed himself back up onto Riku's lips, their lips connecting quickly, the younger boy's arms wrapping around the elder's neck.

Their lips were moving tentatively, both trying to make sure they were doing this right, but truly, nothing felt more right in the world. The kiss was soft and gentle; Sora's fingers playing with Riku's hair.

Riku pulled back first, smiling again at Sora. Sora grinned back, clinging onto Riku. On the floor, the book lay open to the middle page, where an old picture of them hugging and smiling was the book mark.

_Man, how things change… _

From that day on, Riku never slept alone in the guest room, ever again.

* * *

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW.

puke

God, I write such cheesey stuff.

Review please.


	6. December

A/N:

I don't own KH.

That is all.

* * *

Chapter Five- December

There were lots of benefits to being Riku's boyfriend. Watching him sleep was one of Sora's favorite things to do now that the sliver haired boy slept with him every night. His mother and father hadn't minded and even though they hadn't told them, Sora was pretty sure that his mother already knew.

Riku's breathing was slow and even, his half pulled back silver hair falling out of the black band and into his face. The rain on the windows was reflected on slightly pale skin. Sora reached up to the sliver locks and ran his fingers through the soft hairs, Riku mumbling in his sleep.

Sora smiled at that and curled close to his boyfriend, letting the older boy wrap his arms around him protectively. The brunette sighed happily and decided that he wanted to wake up like his every day. The rain beat harder on the window, and Sora sighed tiredly.

He hated the rainy season. From now until March or April, it would be mostly clouds, rain and cold weather. That also meant, no swimming, playing outside, and sometimes closed school for floods.

Sora's first term back at school had been very hard, but he was sure he had done quite well, and now, school would be let out for two weeks for Christmas and New Years. The last day was today and Sora knew that they would have to get up soon. Sora sighed heavily and poked Riku in the chest.

"Ri-chan…," he said softly, "Riku…wake up, we got to get ready for school…"

Riku mumbled and hugged onto Sora, making the younger boy snicker. Sora poked harder.

"Come on, Riku."

"No." Riku said, just holding on to Sora. Sora was starting get annoyed. This time, he took the skinof Riku's underarm and twisted. The older boy jumped awake and sat up, looking at Sora angrily.

"What'd you do that for!"

"'Cause you wouldn't get up!" Sora said, sitting up too. Riku looked sour for a moment, still half asleep, but then yanked Sora back down to bed.

"Five more minutes…" Riku said, smiling at him. Sora was really irritated at this point so he tried to push away. The sliver haired boy was much stronger than him, so he tried harder, his stubbornness getting the best of him.

Suddenly, he felt a set of lips on his own, immediately preventing anymore squirming. Riku's tongue ran over his own lips and he gasped, allowing the tongue inside. They wrestled their tongues for dominance, Riku winning this time, pushing a little into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned into the kiss, letting Riku practically control the entire situation. Soon, Sora was parting away from him, but he felt kisses trailing down his neck.

"Riku….R-Riku…" Sora said, grabbing the boy's head and bringing it back up to his. Sora kissed Riku again, smiling.

"Get up." Sora said, firmly.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

Sora immediately got up and looked at Riku, who was smirking at him.

"Riku, we have to get up…I'm going to take a shower, I expect you up by the time I'm back in here." Sora got up and padded to the other side of the room to his dresser, pulling out a pair of dark blue briefs. He glanced back at Riku.

"Get. up." Sora said sternly, reminding Riku strongly of Hana, walking over and opening the door, the hall light pouring in. As soon as Sora was gone, Riku curled back up and sighed, closing his eyes.

Wait…Sora was in the shower…that meant…

Riku had never gotten up that fast and gone to the bathroom that fast in his life.

* * *

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Sora said over the shower water, placing toothpaste on his toothbrush. Riku was in the shower, lathering his hair with shampoo. 

"Well, I don't really know Sora…," He admitted, listening to the boy brush his teeth, "I really don't want anything."

Sora was spitting into the sink. "That's a lie, everyone always wants something…."

Riku rinsed his hair as Sora still went on.

"I mean, it is Christmas….and the first Christmas we've had in almost 2 years…that and you're my boyfriend, so I want to get you something special…"

Riku turned the shower off, and held his hand out of the shower curtain. Sora handed him the towel from the rack, and he wrapped it around his midsection before pulling the curtain back.

Sora turned his head and closed his eyes, respectful of his boyfriend's privacy, pushing up onto the edge of the sink, as Riku dried off.

Finally, once dressed in his strawberry printed boxers that Sora had given him, Sora opened his eyes and asked again.

"What do you want for Christmas!"

Riku walked over to his perched boyfriend, grabbing onto slightly loose tie and pulling. Sora clumsily fell into Riku's arms, looking up at the boy.

"This."

That was all Riku said.

* * *

Sora was late. Not that Riku had expected him to be on time, but he could always trust Kairi to bring him around five minutes late or so. It was already heading close to 45 minutes, and neither a red or brunette head had appeared. School had ended for the break and kids were standing outside in their jackets, huddling together as they walked towards home. Riku tapped his foot, still waiting for the other two. 

Suddenly, he saw a familiar dirty blonde head running up to him. Tidus stopped at him, panting. Riku only looked down at him, his annoyance coming through his glare, and Tidus grinned sheepishly.

"Sora's in the auditorium…said that he wanted you to come there….I only just got away from the group."

Riku thanked Tidus, who had immediately run away towards Selphie and Wakka, who were yelling for him. The sliver haired boy stomped back into the school, furious that someone didn't come get him and that he had to stand out in the cold. Once entering the auditorium, he walked up the ramp to see Sora sitting at a piano that was center stage, calmly. The brunette offered him a grin. He could see Kairi clinging to the curtains back stage, looking at Sora hopefully.

Sora turned around and began to play softly, easily, the notes carrying over the room as Riku walked down the aisle, almost entranced, and sat down in one of the seats up front. Sora's voice, strong and loud, started up the song.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart, _

_It's the end of the world in my mind… _

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call, _

_I've been looking for the answer…_

_Somewhere…_

_I couldn't see that it was right there…_

_But now I know what I didn't know… _

Sora was so concentrated on his song, Riku's thoughts completely wiped away with the soft singing voice, the notes being played very softly.

_Because you live…and breathe…_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help…_

_Because you live…_

_My world…has twice as many stars in the sky. _

Riku was reminded of all the times Sora was looking at him with upset blue eyes when he would say anything and everything to hurt him, to break they boy, purely out of jealousy and nothing else.

It was out of hurt that Riku spited Sora; that he acted so stupid a year ago. Sora still wrote him this wonderful song, singing loudly now, his voice echoing in the empty room.

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I want to fly, looking in your eyes._

_Because you live…and breathe…_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help…_

_Because you live…_

_My world…has twice as many stars in the sky. _

Riku felt himself get up and jump up on the stage, standing to watch Sora as he leaned back on the bench and back forward again, smiling as he let out another note, his voice rising.

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always... _

With another round of the chorus, he ended the song, turning his head back to Riku, grinning. Riku just stood and stared at him.

"Merry Christmas, Riku…"

* * *

The stores were littered with trinkets and gifts that people were buying up for their loved ones. Riku knew for a fact that after the gift Sora had giving him, he had to do something _really_ special. Alas, Riku had been at it all day and all he managed to find was some really nice jewelry and hair piece set for Kairi, which were shaped like white flowers. 

Currently, he was sitting down at a café, staring blankly to the ocean, sipping his coffee. Over his vision was the small island that he hadn't spent much time on recently because of the chilly weather of the rain season, and the cold wind blowing off the ocean.

That's when it struck him. The perfect gift for Sora couldn't ever be bought in a store, not for their first Christmas together.

Riku got up and left, heading towards the outside of the café and towards the familiar island.

Riku entered the Misonai household and took in the smell of cinnamon and pine, listening to Kairi and Hana giggle in the kitchen. He immediately when up to Sora's room and dropped off his things, depositing his jacket on the bed. Taking the present for Sora out of a bag that he hid it in, he looked at it lovingly.

In his hands was a paopu fruit from the group's favorite tree, and it sort of flopped into his hand as he turned it over. He knew that Sora would just love it. Stowing it away in his pocket, Riku headed downstairs and into the kitchen in hopes of finding his boyfriend. Hana and Kairi greeted him with smiles.

"Hey Kai, Hana-san." Riku said, smiling at them, "Where's Sora?"

"He was wrapping presents in the living room," Kairi said, decorating the sugar cookies in front of her with icing, "But I bet he fell asleep."

Hana giggled. "He _has _been quiet for a while, hasn't he?"

Riku nodded and reached over quickly for a cookie, effectively dodging Kairi's wooden spoon.

"Thanks."

Kairi just half glared at Riku, who stuck the cookie in his mouth, smirking at her. Leaving the room, he headed for the living room, which was the room right beside the kitchen. When he entered the living room, he saw a mess of brown hair lying on the floor, wrapped presents neatly under a Christmas tree, which was glittering with white lights and clear antique ornaments.

Riku crept over to Sora and kneeled down to him, placing a hand on the younger boy's face.

"Sora…"

Sora didn't stir, but just snored softly on, but curled up to Riku's touch. Riku kissed Sora's cheek.

"Sora…Wake up…"

Stirring slightly, Sora opened up one blue eye, looking up at Riku.

"Hey…" He said quietly, smiling sleepily. The brunette stretched languidly, not unlike a cat, and sat up. Riku smiled at him as Sora rubbed sleep away from his eyes.

"Were you tired?"

Sora grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess so. I did a lot today! So, what'd you need?"

Riku gulped, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach. The memory of Sora's first rejection of the paopu he had given him almost two years ago was flooding his mind and even though the situation back then was completely different (Riku wasn't anywhere close to realizing his true feelings then) that wasn't stopping his nerves from reacting.

"Riku," Sora said, tilting his head, "You look worried, what's up?"

"Uh…Sora…" Riku said, his hand in his pocket, "I…uh…got you something…and I….umm…wanted to…giveittoyou."

Riku closed his eyes and quickly removed the paopu, holding it out. He didn't hear a reaction, but felt two hands on his hand. It wasn't until he felt a drop of water on his fingertips did is open his eyes, seeing Sora pulling his hand to his heart, holding the paopu with Riku.

"I've always…"

Riku's face broke into a beautiful smile, taking his other hand, and breaking the paopu in half, the juice spilling on his hand.

"I love you, Sora…I want to share this with you…"

Sora just smiled right back at him, thinking about how this could quite possibly be the best Christmas ever.

It wasn't until later that night that Kairi found her two best friends, lying on the couch, holding hands and fast asleep. In Riku's hand was the remaining amount of paopu, clutched tight.

She sighed heavily and covered them with a nearby blanket.

"You boys…I swear…" Kairi whispered, but she had a soft smile on her lips.

"Merry Christmas….Sora…Riku…"

* * *

A/N: 

Almost forgot. The song Sora sings is "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney. I love that song and I love him. He's pretty. XD

ANYWAY, I don't own that song either, for the record!

Review!


	7. January

A/N:

I. AM. SO. SORRY.

I've had these chapters typed for weeks! I've just been way to busy with all the plans for me moving out of my parents house that it's been kinda hard to sit down and do ANYTHING!

Well, Here goes, hope you like it and thanks for being patient!

REVIEW!

I don't own KH.

* * *

Chapter Six- January

Whispers followed Sora and Riku into the New Year. Going back to school meant a lot of time away from each other, but after the present they had shared, Sora found that he couldn't keep away from Riku. All he wanted to do was walk the hallways with hands joined, share lunch together and be able to kiss Riku goodbye before he spent at least six hours away from him.

The whispers prevented all that. Whispers of a homosexual relationship, whispers of it being Sora and Riku, that they had been caught making out in the boy's bathroom (which, Sora had to admit was partially true, they did that the first day back). The whispers held neither kindness nor words of happiness for the two.

No one seemed to want to do anything about it, so the boys left it alone. They hadn't told Sora's parents or anyone else. Kairi had guessed loudly at her new year's party, wherein Sora covered her mouth and told her to keep it a secret till they could tell his parents. Kairi also said she was just waiting for the relationship to finally happen, because if they hadn't got a move on, she was just going to have to do something about it herself!

That had also been part of the exciting New Year, informing Sora's parents of their relationship. Halen didn't seem too pleased at first, but was willing to accept it. Hana, on the other side, was completely and utterly excited for the two, squealing loudly and hugging them when they told her.

Sora didn't seem bothered with keeping it a secret from everyone else, because he was always the boy who was picked on when they were younger. While he could probably hold his own now, he said he wanted to avoid a fight if at all possible. He had avoided the boys who picked on him when they were younger (they were now seniors) like the plague, but today wasn't Sora's lucky day.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora flinched. He was waiting outside for Riku and Kairi, so they could walk home. The black haired senior sauntered up, smirking.

"We here you've been getting really friendly with that Hikari kid!"

Sora smiled nervously. "He's my best friend…"

One of the red heads with the black haired kid leaned up against the wall beside Sora. "You know what we mean, Misonai…"

Sora laughed, his voice wavering through the nerves in his stomach.

"W-what…Riku? No….we're just---"

Before Sora could finish he felt a fist slam into his left cheek, causing him to fall to the ground.

"There is no place on this island for people like you…"

Sora looked up and growled, jumping up and balling up his fist. With all his power, Sora connected with the older boy's jaw, knocking him off balance. The group immediately grabbed onto Sora, holding him despite his struggling. The black haired boy got up, rubbing his bleeding lip.

"So little Sora got some guts while he was away," he commented, "At least now he can make this interesting…"

"Get off me!" Sora yelled, struggling against the stronger seniors, "I said let go!"

"Like we would do that, when we have you like this?"

The leader had his fist raised again, but a voice stopped him, strong and clear. It was a male voice.

"Let him go!"

Sora smiled over to Riku, who was standing defiantly about ten feet away. His right hand was in a fist, a dark glow radiating from it slowly. Sora's relieved smile faded a bit when he saw the anger in Riku's eyes. He recognized that reckless anger.

_Oh…Riku…the king said only to use our powers if we were ever in serious trouble. _

Riku looked into Sora's eyes and his expression softened. He unclenched his fist, looking at the group as they dropped their prey, focusing now on Riku.

"What's the little Hikari gonna do? Run to daddy?"

Riku glared at them, not saying a word. Sora looked at him from behind the group. They were cracking knuckles and laughing, planning on smashing Riku's face in. While Sora believed Riku could take them on easily, both of them knew that their strengths lay in sword fighting, not much in fighting with fists.

Sora had to put a stop to this…wait…stop! That was it!

Sora knew he wouldn't let Riku do this, but it was the only way for them to get away. Riku's attacks were much different from Sora's magic, while Sora could delay to get them out of there, Riku could just get rid enemies the fastest way possible.

Sora closed his eyes and felt his magic around him, concentrating on stopping his enemies. Once he felt a small tug at his fingertips, the familiar tug of his Keyblade, he opened his eyes, whispering.

"_Stop..."_

The group around them stopped what they were doing, frozen in place. Sora grabbed his fallen bag and ran around them, grabbing Riku's hand.

"Come on!"

Riku smirked at him.

"Don't use our abilities, huh?"

"Shut up! Let's go!"

* * *

Once far enough away that Sora knew they were safe, he stopped running, resting his hands on his knees. Kairi looked at the two winded boys, who both exchanged glances and smiled, beginning to laugh.

"What's going on?" Kairi said, equally winded, clutching to a stitch in her side. Sora and Riku's laughter mounted to an uncontrollable level, both of them leaning on each other. Kairi just smiled and waited for the boys to calm, Sora inhaling deeply.

"Sorry Kairi…Some guys gave me some trouble about our relationship…" Sora said, looking at Riku. He was still smiling, an occasional snicker coming from the older boy.

Kairi crossed her arms. "But why would they give you trouble," she said, looking down at the ground, "Everyone is usually okay with relationships like yours! I mean, look at that boy in fourth period!"

Riku shrugged. "Kairi, I think it's because those guys have always wanted an excuse to pick on Sora, so now they seem to think they have justifiable reasoning…also, not everyone is okay with a homosexual relationships…I mean, just look at my dad…"

Sora grinned when Kairi looked at him. For the past few weeks, Kairi had an unsettling feeling whenever she looked at the boys, like some darkness was shadowing them, waiting for one of them to break. Everything was so fragile now that there was peace, and Kairi was more scared now than she was when they both were gone.

It was a feeling that wouldn't go away…

"It'll be okay Kai!" Sora said, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Stop looking so worried okay?"

The three continued to walk down the street, but Kairi wasn't smiling.

_Everything may be okay Sora…but what about you? And Riku? Is it over for you two just yet?

* * *

_

Riku always loved coming home to the Misonai's with Sora because their always was a smiling face, a snack and many questions about the day. Today was different because obviously it wasn't Riku's lucky day. Halen and Hana sat at the kitchen table with an older gentleman in a black suit, someone Riku recognized as his father's assistant, Geryn.

Needless to say, Riku did a direct turn out of the kitchen, only to have Sora grab his arm and look at him with blue eyed glare.

Hana looked up and offered them a smile, but it was forced, as if she was waiting for the right time to deliver bad news. Riku tried to move again, but Sora's strength held him from doing so.

"Riku…we need to speak to you…" said Halen, staring at the boy's back. Riku sighed heavily and turned, grabbing Sora's hand tight. Geryn looked at the motion, his brow furrowing.

The two sat down together, Riku's hand still in Sora's. Geryn was looking at Sora with a glance and Sora tried to move so he could leave them, but Riku glared at him as if daring him to move. Sora gulped and stayed where he was, Geryn still looking at the two.

"My son stays, Mr. Geryn…," Halen said, "This isn't so private that he can't know…"

The man nodded, clearing his throat. "Mr. Riku…I was sent here to deliver some very grave news…"

Riku's grip on Sora's hand was painful, but he held on, knowing that Riku was worried about what grave news could involve him.

"Today, marked the tenth day of your father's absence from work," Geryn said, looking at Riku when he snorted and stood, pulling Sora up with him.

"Are you kidding? He's probably passed out drunk at the house, go look there…" Riku said, pulling Sora away. Halen's voice stopped him in his tracks at the kitchen door.

"Riku, your father was found dead in his house this morning…." Halen said bluntly, staring at the boy's back again. Riku immediately turned to Sora, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

Riku looked at the three adults then back to Sora's blue eyes, filling with concern. Riku bit his lip hard. His father…dead…well…it was that man's fault drinking too much and all. He would be okay…he had Sora…

Then why were his eyes burning when he looking into those concerned blue eyes, why were tears falling down his face and why did he start crying into a familiar shoulder? Arms wrapped around him and he cried.

For the first time since being kicked out, Riku cried hard, his tears falling onto a white shirt. Sadly, for the second time in his entire life….

Riku was alone.

* * *

Riku held Sora and Kairi's hands, the small group leaving the funeral slowly, talking in hushed voices. The silver haired boy couldn't hear them, but he didn't care, he just stared at gravestones before him.

When Kurushi was found, they took him to the hospital and discovered that he had drunk far too much and passed out. Hedied because his body couldn't recover from the consumption.

The friends looked up to Riku to see him staring hard at the gravestones of the Hikari family, tears falling silently down his face.

_I never even said I love you to him…I never even said…goodbye…_

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when your daddy leave you with your mom for a week to go to the beach and then doesn't call you because he forgot.

You get angst.

REEVIEW


	8. February

A/N:

Originally, this chapter was going to be a one shot called Abscene! But, it got to be so plotish that it just got CRAZY. So thus, it is in the story. I'm really happy with the way 6 and 7 turned out together.

Well, review as always!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter Seven-February

Whoever said 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' was totally wrong, Riku Hikari was sure of that. As he sat in yet another meeting of his family's company, Hikari Industries, he thought only of one person, the one most important person that he hadn't seen properly in almost two weeks.

_Sora…_

Riku hated these long trips away from home, but they had to decide who was going to take over the company since Kurushi has died. Riku's father, before he passed, had written out a specific will stating that if something were to ever happen to him, his son was to take over the company.

That was the exact thing that Riku didn't want. Wanting to stay in school, Riku had taken his all his time recently to try and find a suitable person to head the company, but his family would still own the company. This had meant that Sora was left at home a lot, because naturally school was during the day and Riku was also gone on the weekends. So, that meant that Riku hadn't seen Sora except when the he flopped into bed every night and when he woke up to go to work every morning.

"Mr. Hikari?" The voice of one of the board chairs jarred him from his thoughts, "Sir, have you gone through the applications?"

Riku shook his head lightly. "Uh, Yeah…but all of them are so young and haven't been here long, have they? I would really like someone who knew about the company to be the new president. It would be better if it was someone who has been here a while."

"Well, sir, a lot of people have been here, but most aren't really interested in the president job. The people who have been here the longest are the ones who build the sun panels and handle the problems with them. Also, all the overseers directly under us, the managers…" said another chair member, looking at Riku. Riku yanked at his tie, pulling it loose, and leaned back.

"I want everyone who has been here for more than ten years to apply, please. Even if they don't want to do it, I would rather like to see who has done what, and properly assess everyone who is eligible in the company, alright?"

The chair members all got up, leaving Riku to inform their departments of what was being asked. Geryn stood behind him and as Riku looked up to him, he handed the boy a glass of water.

"Geryn, you think this will be over soon?"

The old man named Geryn smiled at the young man. "Sooner than you think, sir, I believe you have your first interview." Riku looked over to the door of the board room to see a battered looking Halen Misonai, Sora's father, smiling at him, application in hand. The young man smiled right back at him, fully aware that this would be ending sooner than he though.

"Come in, Halen-san," Riku said, standing politely, "I believe you have just gained a great promotion."

* * *

Whoever said "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" was totally right, Sora Misonai was sure of it. As he sat in his English class, he looked wistfully out the window, imagining the moment when he would come home to see Riku, smiling at him from the long days at his father's corporation.

_I haven't been away from Riku since a year ago… _Sora thought, as he leaned his head on his hand, staring at a white bird that flew past the sky on the sunny day.

"Sora…"

_Oh, I just can't wait…till I get home…it'll be so great to see him_.

"So—ra"

_I wanna just hold him so bad…Just wanna…_

"SORA MISONAI!'

Sora snapped out of his trance, looking up to see the teacher staring down at him. He grinned sheepishly and blushed, returning his concentration to his book.

"Sora, I want you to tell me how the eyes of the billboard are symbolic and pertain to the book," said the teacher, walking away. The class was snickering.

"Well, sir, the eyes are supposed to be like the eyes of…" Sora was losing his train of thought to the image of Riku smiling again, "someone who loves me…they are aqua and absolutely beautiful…they have a huge passion for life and they—"

"Alright, Sora, That's enough for today, would you like to go on about your true love's eyes, or should I just dismiss class?"

Sora never blushed as hard as he did in that moment.

Man, he wanted Riku home, right now.

* * *

Dinner as the Misonai household was always an exciting affair, but only when everyone was present. Sora and his mother, Hana sat at the kitchen table both fuming at the dinner that they prepared for Riku and Halen.

"I can't believe they are late…" Sora said, his tone shaking in his obvious anger at his boyfriend, "We _told _them seven was when dinner would be on the table!"

Hana nodded in agreement, her blue-green eyes filled with annoyance at her absent husband.

The clock on the wall chimed eight thirty, and Sora stood up. He grabbed the dish that held the chicken and took it over to the counter. When he immediately pulled out the foil to cover it, a smooth voice completely distracted him.

"I come home to eat dinner and you're already packing it away."

Sora turned to see Riku in his suit and tie, smiling at him from the doorway. Sora left the chicken on the counter and ran to his boyfriend, the long absence from him overpowering his anger and annoyance. Sora practically jumped on Riku, kissing him hard and fast, ignoring his father who was standing behind him.

"Sora, really..." Halen said, rolling his eyes. Sora pulled back from Riku and grinned up at him, "You act like you haven't seen him…"

"I haven't!"

Riku was smiling back down at him, but it was a tired smile, one that wanted nothing more than food and sleep. Sora looked at him with concerned eyes. Riku knew what was coming when Sora opened his mouth.

"I'm fine, So, really. I just want some food and sleep for the next week." Riku said as Sora led him over to the table.

"So did you find someone?" Sora asked as his parents looked at the two sitting down. His mother brought the chicken back over to the table and began serving the boys.

"Yes, actually, we did! He's been with the company for awhile and was one of our overseers for the sun panels. I'm really glad he decided to apply."

Sora looked over to Riku and smiled greatly.

"That's great! You'll be back home soon, right!" he said excitedly, "So who's the lucky person!"

Riku smiled at Sora. Halen sat down and looked at his son as his wife put food on his plate. He smiled greatly, showing that he was truly the father of Sora, and said:

"You're looking at the new president of the Hikari Industries."

A loud crash came from the ends of the table where Hana and Sora had both dropped something. Hana dropped the dish she was holding and Sora dropped his silverware. The two looked at Halen, who smiled at their shocked expressions.

"This family will never have anything to worry about, alright?"

Sora's face broke out into a beautiful smile. Hana jumped up and hugged Halen, crying into his shoulder.

"Dad, that's wonderful!" Sora went and joined his family in the happiness, the three laughing and hugging. Riku watched from his seat, smiling at the family that hadn't only been there for him, but the family who took him in when all those things happened with his own family, when his father hurt him. Making this family happy was the most important thing to him right now.

Yet, Riku still wondered what his mother and father would've said.

* * *

Despite the warm air in Sora's room, Riku was cold. His body was freezing, even with his arms wrapped around him. Sora was fast asleep beside him, curled up close. Riku looked out the bedside window, the moon shining through the window. The silver haired boy wrapped his arms tighter around himself and shivered.

He remembered something like this happening before, the night his mother died. Riku had come down to Sora's to stay, the grief too much to deal with alone. Now, with his father gone, he thought that he could deal with it, because of how his father treated him.

But that same loneliness had filled his heart, making his throat tight and his eyes burn. The tears that were held at bay for that long month were flowing free down Riku's cheeks, the older boy trying very hard not to make a sound. When he choked on a sob, Sora snorted awake, immediately looking at Riku.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Sora said, as Riku tried to turn his face away.

"Nothing….Go back to sleep…" Riku whispered.

"Nothing my ass, you're crying…" Sora grabbed his boyfriend and held him tight, "What's wrong Riku…"

Riku didn't say word, but for some strange reason, he didn't have to. The brunette was doing the very thing he needed right now. He needed to be held, to be told to say something, that whatever the problem was, it would end up okay.

The older boy let Sora hold him, cuddled against him and cried onto the boy's shoulder, so tired that he just couldn't control himself anymore. Sora didn't say a word, rubbing Riku's back slowly.

"I never said I loved him! Not once! He was right there, in that grave…and I couldn't say it!" Riku said, his voice slightly muffled by Sora's night shirt, "The only thing I could think about was myself and what he had done to me!"

Sora said nothing, just holding Riku as he cried. When he finished, the older boy pulled back, looking at him with sad aqua eyes.

"Riku…," Sora began softly, placing his hand on a flushed cheek, "You just lost the only other parent you had…even though you could never say the words, and they were always in your heart, no matter what. No matter how many times people hurt each other; there is still compassion in them, Riku. Your father hurt you but you still loved him and he still loved you."

Riku didn't say anything, just moved closer to Sora. Sora held him again, Riku's head against his shoulder.

"Riku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You do know, no matter what decision you make, your parents will always respect it and watch over you."

Riku didn't cry anymore after that, because he knew that no matter what, he wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N:

I have nothing to say after that.

Review!


	9. March

Alright Everyone! These are the LAST 3 CHAPTERS of AtB! Please, read the Author's Notes at the end of this story!

I don't own KH.

-After the Battle-

March

Riku thought that your sixteenth birthday really wasn't that big of deal. Maybe it was because he spent his sixteenth birthday as Xehanort's heartless, hanging out with Ansem the Wise (something Riku hardly considered fun) and occasionally watching over Sora. Hana, on the other hand, had decorated the house for Sora's sixteenth birthday and made him a cake. She also got him gummi bears to specifically put in his ice cream.

That happened to be what Sora was eating right now, as Kairi and Selphie enjoyed a conversation. Riku could feel his lip curling up in disgust, because of Sora's strange eating habits. Not that he could say anything, Sora said it was just unnatural for teenagers to drink coffee and eat strawberry jelly with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so Riku decided that being disgusted wasn't really fair to Sora.

Riku ate his chocolate ice cream slowly as he thought about this party. Last year, neither of the boys celebrated their birthdays, what with Sora being in a deep sleep to restore his memories and Riku trying to locate Roxas. It seemed almost cruel, that the two of them were growing up and everything seemed to go by so fast.

Hana brought out the presents from the other room as Sora finished up his cake and ice cream. Sora smiled brightly and grabbed the first one handed to him, from Tidus, who was sitting across the way.

As the paper was ripped off, Riku began to wonder…

_How many moments are we going to get to share like this? Life has already shown us that we can so easily be split up, that we can so easily be taken away, hurt or even killed. We really are just humans you know…just really unique humans. _

-After the Battle-

"Riku, you've been awfully quiet all day…" Sora said as they both sat at his bedroom window, looking up at the clear night sky.

"I'm sorry…Happy Birthday…"

"And you've said happy birthday about a million times. What's on your mind Riku?"

Riku looked at him instead of staring at the waves crashing in for high tide. Sora was looking at him with a worried stare, a look that seemed to be on Sora's face whenever Riku was quiet and thinking.

The older boy sighed heavily and looked that the waves once again, Sora leaning his head on Riku's shoulder. The pressure and warmth was comforting to Riku. After a moment, Riku spoke quietly.

"Sora…how long do you think we are going to be like this…."

Sora looked up at Riku.

"As long as we want," he said simply, as if the answer was obvious. Riku's eyes widened as Sora's voice continued.

"This feeling…inside my heart….will always be there. I know that maybe, some day, you might not want to be with me. That one day, we might find other people, but right now…_this_…is what I want. Just this."

Riku moved suddenly and Sora wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't care how long this lasts, I just want to enjoy every moment I have with you Riku. Every single moment of our lives…"

Riku felt lips over his, Sora's body pressing on top of him. Their kiss was hungry, different from the other kisses they had shared before, Sora's tongue slipping into his mouth quickly. The younger boy was straddled on top of him, both of them still kissing.

Riku felt heat rising in his face, not willing to admit to himself that he was probably blushing. Sora pulled away smiling, his face just as flushed.

"You know…you still didn't give me my birthday present…" Sora said, leaning down and softly taking his boyfriends lips again. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him closer. The room felt like a sauna, when Sora started kissing Riku's neck slowly and sucking.

"S-Sora…" said Riku, stuttering far more than what could be considered 'cool'. At the sound of his name, Sora's tongue darted out on his skin, Riku suddenly letting out a moan.

"Riku…"

Sora's lips were at his ear, whispering very softly. The silver haired boy was squirming under the weight or the heat, he wasn't sure. Sora was blushing furiously but his eyes were almost clouded with some emotion that Riku found hard to understand.

He didn't want to…

Sora's soft lips were on his again, passionate and fast, their hips grinding together. Riku felt his breath catch and his nerves stand on end, wondering how far Sora would go this time. It always started like this, in the past few months, once they had gotten past kissing. Each time they moved slowly forward, being careful not to make anything awkward between them. This time, Sora's reckless abandon was thrown in and his brash personality was taking over more by the second.

Not that Riku minded. The brunette unzipped the boy's black long sleeved shirt, kissing his way down the pale skin. Soon, Riku sat up and pulled Sora back up to his lips, holding him close. Riku began to give up on his previous thoughts of the future and enjoyed the moment, just as Sora said.

_All I want is this…_

Hands were on his belt, lips still on his, tongues curling together playfully.

_Just…this…_

-After the Battle-

"So, I gotta know, how far _have_ you gone with him," asked Selphie, making Riku choke on his smoothie, sputtering. Kairi, Riku and Selphie were walking away from a small smoothie shop. Today marked the first day of Spring Break, and Sora had promised his grandparents that on his next day off he would help them build the rest of their fence. So, Riku called up Kairi to hang out and some how Selphie ended up with them too.

_This is the last time I call Kairi to hang out…_

"Well!" Kairi said, pulling on Riku's sleeve. Riku remained silent and walked on as the girls began to whine. They followed, Riku simply drinking his smoothie as they begged him.

"Come on, Riku! Sora wouldn't tell us a thing!"

"Yeah! For the first time in his life, he didn't tell me a thing!"

Riku sighed and looked at them. "I don't kiss and tell. Sorry…"

Kairi and Selphie stopped in their tracks and Riku thought that was that. Suddenly, innocent little pure hearted Kairi said:

"Oh, so you've gotten up to blowjobs and hand jobs then…very nice!"

This time, Riku was sure he was going to die of either embarrassment or choking on a strawberry banana smoothie.

-After the Battle-

Sora wiped his brow of sweat and leaned back into the half finished fence, sighing. Before him, he could see his grandfather, noticeable by the slightly spiky gray locks, echoing his movements.

"Paw-Paw, are you doing alright?"

The old man waved it off, grinning at Sora. "Just fine, Sora! How's that boyfriend of yours? Riku, right?"

Sora thought about the previous night and smiled to himself.

"Fine, Paw-Paw, just fine…"

At that moment his white haired grandmother came out with two glasses of lemonade, smiling at the pair.

"I always said you and Riku would end up staying together, you always had such a strong friendship when you were children," she said, "Then when you boys got older, you still stayed right by each others side…"

Sora thought about the year that they were apart. He search for months and then something happened that placed him in a deep sleep. Try as he might, he couldn't remember what had happened to place him in that sleep, but from what Riku had mentioned to him, he was just trying to restore something that was lost.

While Sora couldn't imagine what he has lost, he didn't see that Riku was too concerned about, so he didn't say anything…but he did know that Riku had taken care of him while he was in that sleep. He didn't actually hear Riku talk about what happened to him, but he knew that Riku was there.

_By my side…_

"Yea, Na-Naw, we do…"

-After the Battle-

"_I'm not afraid of the darkness!" _

"_Riku!" _

_It was the darkness, floating around him in dangerous tendrils, consuming his body, his heart, his soul. Riku ran to get away from it; ran to stay away. He tried to summon his Keyblade, but it didn't work. His weapon failed, his light was gone. _

"_Riku!" _

"_Why are you asking about them, when you should be asking about her?" _

"_Riku, what are you talking about!" _

"_What, are you to cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" _

"_It's telling me you're on the wrong side!" _

"_SORA!" _

"_RIKU!"_

Riku woke up suddenly, sitting up in the small bed. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, as he brought his hand up to his face. Beside him, he saw that Sora was asleep, but that was all he could see. The darkness around him was beginning to feel suffocating and his heart was beginning to hurt. He reached for Sora's shoulder and shook it hard.

"Sora…Sora…" Riku said, his voice slightly panicked, shaking frantically, "Sora! Sora!"

Sora sat up quick, looking around the room, his hand poised up as if he was going to summon the Keyblade.

"What? What wrong, where is it?" Sora said, looking around. Riku suddenly grabbed him close.

"The darkness, it's coming…" Riku said in a whisper, holding onto Sora as if his life depended on it.

"Riku…there's no darkness…it's gone…"

Riku felt arms wrapped around him, and the darkness dwelling in his heart disappearing.

"It's gone Riku…It's just me and you...here…..just this…"

_Just this…_

-After the Battle-

Review and rememer to read the authors notes when you finish!


	10. April

I don't own KH!

Everyone is reminded to read the authors notes at the VERY end of the entire story please, there is an IMPORTANT annoucment regarding KH fans!

Thanks!

-After the Battle-

April

Riku Hikari was always the one who didn't care for what people or others said about him. Usually, when things were said, they were always wonderful things about his grades, his kind attitude and especially his good looks. Riku never really cared about that, but did care about the impression of one person. Someone who cared very much about what people said and felt about him. That person was his boyfriend.

Sora Misonai was never the type to let things bother him openly, because he never wanted to worry his friends or family. People did say things about him and while Sora was a good person, (the best in Riku's opinion) not everyone thought Sora was the hero that his friends knew he was. They called him names, called him weak and even though Sora knew those things weren't true, it still hurt.

That hurt was the reason the brunette was sitting at a rain streaked window, staring out blankly. Hana, Sora's mother, stood at the door to the living room, looking at her teenaged son with sad eyes. Riku was behind her, looking worried.

"He's not talking to me," She said silently, looking up to the older boy, "All he said was that he was just thinking."

Riku watched Sora mumbled something, his lips moving. The silver haired boy wondered just who Sora could be talking to. Taking it upon himself, Riku walked in, but the younger boy didn't move, only nodding to the rain.

"Sora?"

The boy turned to him with bloodshot blue eyes, red from crying too much. The Keyblade Master slapped his cheeks quickly and grinned up at Riku. The taller boy leaned on the window sill, his back towards the rain.

"Hey, So, what's up?"

Sora seemed to hesitate, but said his usual 'I'm fine' answer. A silence stretched between then until Riku heard his boyfriend sigh.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do people try so hard to make a good impression? Why do people continue to be nice, but all they get is made fun of….is there a point in trying so hard to get nothing in return?" Sora said simply, his voice quiet. Hana had disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two to talk alone.

"Well…," Riku began, "Maybe it's because people never think about what you're thinking. They see your face, or just about what other people say, and assume things…People are very….impressionable…"

Sora fell silent again, raising his right hand to his chin. After a moment, he brought it back down.

"Basically, what people say about you is what makes others not like you? That's dumb…" Sora said, standing up, "If someone doesn't like you, then why in the world do people who know you not defend you? Why in the world would they just stand there and let you take it! Why would they let someone do that to you?"

It was obvious Sora was angry, because his hands were shaking. Riku looked calmly down at him, his green eyes staring into worn blue ones. When he opened his mouth to Sora to ask what had happened, but Sora's now loud voice over powered him.

"But how the hell can _you _understand," Sora yelled, poking his chest hard, "You're Riku! The great and mighty Riku Hikari! Everyone _loves _you! Everyone wants to _be_ you! Everyone doesn't want to be like weak little Sora who follows Riku around!"

Riku was rooted on the spot as his boyfriend seethed, emotions flying of the handle and fists shaking.

"I'm sick of being compared to _you_, Riku. I am my own person…"

It was as if the weather was obeying Sora's emotions, because the rain pounded harder on the window. The younger boy gave Riku one last glare and stomped out, calling to his mother that he was going out and he didn't give a damn about it raining.

Riku flinched when the door slammed.

The silver haired boy heard Hana rush in and declare that Sora had left.

"Aren't you goin—"

Riku was gone before she finished her sentence.

-After the Battle-

Riku found Sora sitting at the dock edge of beach, leaning on the fence that held their boats. Long legs were sprawled out in front of him, arms hanging limply at the boys sides, the rain falling down hard. Riku growled at Sora for being so stupid, but a small part of him felt guilty for inadvertently placing this on Sora.

He would just have to prove to Sora that he wasn't weak. Holding his hand out, he felt a familiar tingle at his fingertips and his Keyblade appeared in his hand in a flash of light. Riku walked over to Sora, who looked up at him with swollen eyes.

"Get up." Riku said harshly, wanting to vent out his frustration and worry.

"Go away…" Sora said, looking back to the small island.

"I said get up, Sora. Fight me, right now."

"I said, Go. Away."

Riku growled, immediately brought The Way to Dawn and flung it forward. Sora unconsciously brought his hands up to shield his face, the Keyblade appearing immediately to protect its master. Riku quickly came back up and slammed down again, the two weapons making a deafening sound in the air.

Sora suddenly pushed up on his Keyblade, slowly getting up, looking up at Riku defiantly, his blue eyes glaring hard into his.

"Fine, you want a fight; I'll give it to you!"

Sora gave Riku a hard push and shoved him back. The two stood, poised for an attack. The younger ran up first, Keyblade in both hands. They both were slipping in the sand, but it didn't hinder their fight. Something funny was happening to Sora though, Riku was beginning to notice that his eyes were becoming blank.

Riku gasped and recognized those blue eyes. Sora and Roxas were fighting together, but Roxas' was trying to take over through Sora's mind, which was probably only concentrating on the task at hand.

Pushing Sora off, he tried to call to him, but the Keyblade master pushed forward. Losing his footing, the two fell to the grounds, Sora on top of Riku, trying to make Riku drop his already pitiful defense.

"Damn it…." Riku said, "Sora! SORA!"

Sora blinked, his eyes turning back to the way they were. He stared down at Riku, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God…Riku…"

The Keyblade disappeared with Riku's. Sora was letting him up, but soon Riku felt arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Riku….I'm so sorry!"

The boys sat alone as the rain began to stop, Riku letting Sora cry.

-After the Battle-

"Sora…what happened?"

Sora remained silent for a moment as he let Riku dry his air with a towel. The two were sitting on Sora's bed, just getting out of the shower. The sunlight spilled through the windows to the boxer clad two, Riku drying Sora's hair, and his own in a ponytail.

"It was just those bullies…," Sora said, looking up at him through the towel edge, "They were being really horrible to me….they said that I was weak little Sora and I was always going to be weak little Sora…but…"

Riku pulled him close, his chest on Sora's back, looking up at him with blue eyes.

"You aren't weak Sora…You never have been...and never will be…"

This time, Sora believed him. He wasn't weak little Sora…because he had his light to help him to be strong. The warmth surrounding them was comforting. Soon, Sora got up, but staggered as his vision swam dangerously.

"Sora?"

"I-it's nothing…I'm fine…"

-After the Battle-

Please Review!


	11. May

Remember, I love you guys, alot!

I don't own KH.

-After the Battle-

May

"Sora, are you sure you're okay…"

Riku's voice sounded distant as they walked home from school. Sora's face had been flushed for a few days now, and even though they knew he had a cold, something seemed off about him. The brunette staggered up the hill, Riku's hand on his back.

"Fine…" Sora said weakly, sniffling heavily. Riku didn't seem convinced, and Sora felt more pressure from Riku's grasp.

Sora had been sick for about three days and wasn't getting any better. Right after Sora had the problems with the bullies calling him weak, he contracted a horrible cold from being in the rain for so long, and it hadn't gone away. Riku was worrying that it was something worse than a cold, because Sora's ever was getting worse. Riku, Hana and Halen (even Kairi too) tried to get Sora to stay home, but he point blank refused to listen and got ready every morning.

Stopping at the top of the hill and looking out, Sora swayed dangerously before he started coughing violently. Riku patted his back lightly, but Sora continued and tried to take in a breath, but it seemed to catch in his throat. Riku sighed and looked at Sora whose eyes were rolling back into his head, his breathing shallow.

Riku gasped and caught him before he fell completely. Sora eyes were closed tight with pain and his face was flushed.

"I…can't breathe…Riku…"

"Sora!"

-After the Battle-

_Darkness…no…_

_It wasn't darkness…it was too hot…_

_I can't breathe…my chest is so tight…_

"_Sora!" said a familiar voice. Blue eyes appeared in front his. Roxas was standing in front of him, as he often did in his dreams. _

"_Sora! Sora, come on! Wake up!" _

"_I…I can't Roxas…I can't breathe…" _

_Roxas had his hands on Sora's shoulders shaking him. "Sora…" _

_The name kept repeating as Sora fell deeper into sleep. _

_Sora…Please…Wake up…_

-After the Battle-

They said it was pneumonia. Sora's mother held his clammy hand as the doctor explained what they were planning on doing. Riku almost couldn't hear the doctor as he stared at Sora's pallid form, the brunette's breathing harsh.

"His case is really bad…It's due to his slight asthma….I thought he had finally grown out of it….we will provide him with antibiotics to fight it…but the rest is really up to him…"

Riku looked at the doctor, his green eyes widening. Sora's asthma….

The doctor left and Hana looked back at her son, tears falling from her eyes. Riku didn't know a thing about Sora's breathing problems and he had been around since Sora was four years old. Yeah, Sora was sick a lot as a child, but he had no idea that was partially because of his asthma.

"Asthma…?"

Halen nodded from his place on the other side of Sora's bed. "My father has problems with asthma, I have slight problems with it, and so does Sora, although, he's very lucky that his was so mild that it got better as he got older. The only thing is we have to get him to be careful when he is sick…"

A voice that Riku heard that was familiar came from the bed, but it wasn't Sora's.

"I-I….not…weak…." said the softer voice of Roxas. Hana and Halen didn't notice, but just slightly laugh at the statement from their son, because that meant he might be alright. Riku immediately grabbed his cell phone from his pocket (an early birthday present from Sora, they got cell phones together) and ran out the door.

-After the Battle-

"Kairi, Roxas is talking through him. I heard him. Sora must be lost…we gotta get him back! Kairi, I know that Namine and you can help him. If we don't act fast, he'll be gone. Sora and Roxas!" Riku said into the phone outside the hospital, pacing back and forth quickly.

"Sora's fever might be causing him to go within himself to get better. Roxas must be trying to tell us he needs help. I'll be there soon."

Riku heard the line go dead and he hung up. Looking back to the doors he saw himself looking back, his eyes worried and features paler than usual.

"Come on Sora, you have to get better…."

-After the Battle-

"_Sora!" _

_Sora could feel his hands on his shoulders. Wait…his hands…no…Roxas' hands…_

"_Rox…I can't…" _

_Roxas was holding him up. "No, Sora, you can! You can get better! I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to do everything while you were sick! Come on Sora! Mom, Dad and Riku are getting worried and I can't keep this up! This body is ours, and it takes both of us to work! Light and Darkness!" _

"_Roxas…I…" Sora closed his eyes again, "I need sleep…" _

"_Sora! No! Don't fall asleep! Sora!" _

_Darkness surrounded him and he couldn't hear his other's voice anymore. _

-After the Battle-

Kairi and Riku had been there for almost four days now, and Sora still hadn't spoke. Roxas had also only spared a few updates, saying that he was trying very hard to get Sora to wake up, but even the other's voice sounded weak.

"Kai…can you…" Riku said, looking at her.

"No…I can't feel him at all…Sora's heart is really weak…Namine says that Roxas is also weakening…"

Riku looked back at Sora, whose eyes were opening slowly. Hope filled his heart but he realized soon that it wasn't Sora. The blue eyes were slightly devoid of emotion and didn't have the light that Sora's normally had. It was Roxas again, looking weaker than he had before.

"Sora…says….sorry…and…he…loves…" Roxas was gone again, and there was an outflow of breath from Sora's body, then…nothing. Riku stood up and took Sora's hand in his, and Kairi did the same.

"Sora! Wake up! Come on, So! Don't die on us," Kairi said, her eyes filling with tears, holding Sora's hand close to her heart. His parents came back in at that moment, Hana gasping.

Riku felt tears fall down his cheeks as he brought Sora's hand up to his cheek.

"Sora…please…don't die….I love you…"

-After the Battle-

Review!


	12. Epilogue

Last chapter! Read the Authors notes please!

I don't own KH!

-After the Battle-

Epilogue

_It was two years ago that I almost lost you. That time when you were sick, so sick that we almost lost you; that was when I realized that even though we have great abilities, we really are only human. We, as Keyblade masters, are just humans now that the world is safe. Things can kill us and sometimes no amount of potions or healing powers can save us. We are just small little humans in a world that is much bigger than us. _

_I realized then that I never want to be away from you for any second of my life. I want to be with you and in your heart forever…Sora…_

"Hey Riku!" Sora said, passing by Riku's small room that was packed up in boxes. The eighteen year old stood before him at the door, boxes in hand, grinning.

"Are you writing in that journal _again_! Come on Riku! We got a life ahead of us!"

That was true. They were going to move to the main island for college and live an apartment near the school. Their life together was waiting for them and Riku was holding them up. Closing the red journal, he smiled and walked over to Sora. Kissing him lightly on the nose, Sora made a face.

"What was that for?"

Riku smiled.

"Just because…Come on, let's get moved…"

_Just because…I love you…_

-After the Battle-

Thanks for reading, Review and please read the authors notes!


	13. Authors Notes MUST READ

Authors Notes:

Personally, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I put a lot of time and effort to make it as good as I thought it could be, and even though I believe my writing skills are mediocre at best, everyone seemed to really enjoy "After the Battle".

The main theme of the story was "humanity" or limitations. I wanted everyone to realize that they are only humans and that they aren't expected to do it all. People encourage each other and help each other which make them stronger, but, it takes a really strong individual to realize their faults and limitations. I wanted Sora and Riku to realize that even though they have the abilities they do, they are only human, and sometimes abilities can't save you from reality.

I really hope that everyone enjoyed the story and again, thank you for all the support and love.

Please continue to read my fictions; the muses sure as hell appreciate it.

Also, this is to all the obvious KH fans that read my fictions. As you probably already realize the lack of Kingdom Hearts Merchandise in the U.S. and Europe.. I, as a disney store cast member, find this especially sad because I continue to have to tell people that we don't have the merchandise.

It's very hard for people to buy online now, whether their parents won't let them or the outrageous cost for shipping. So, I'm begging you all, please, sign my petition to get KH merchandise into the U.S. and Europe. Please. We need all the support we can get!

Seeing as how is this site crazy about links, please send me an email or IM me at silversweet3 (email just add the at aimdotcom) if you are interested

PLEASE help.

astroalchemist.


End file.
